KirbyVOLT!
by KirbyVolt
Summary: Much time has passed since the defeat of Dark Matter. But, there is still some evil alive within Pop Star's galaxy. Can a new being rise to the challenge of a hero? Or will he just cower in run?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Over a millennium ago... the brave hero Kirby finally destroyed the evil that was Dark Matter. With the planet of Pop Star safe, as well as the neighboring planets, Kirby could finally settle down to a normal life. So he did that. Kirby passed away a century later, leaving an incredible legacy behind. During this time King Dedede's son, Maz stepped down from the self-proclaimed throne and offered for the humans to take control of the Kingdom. The humans, know as sub-humans (due to genetic mutations from Pop Star's atmosphere), gladly went with this... Thus the first official Queen of Dreamland was the artist, Adeline. Who, with Kirby, also passed away at the same time.

The Kingdom grew, and the people thought they had finally found peace...  
The once called dreamland had become Dreamlania, capital country of Pop Star. It's capital city, Virtua, was a place of great accomplishments. It was the place of the palace, and it's Marquess' palace. At one point in the expansion of Dreamlania, people questioned if they were going backwards or forwards...  
Nevertheless, The kingdom prospered until one day...

A great evil attacked out of nowhere. It annihilated cities, razed houses and destroyed factories, the dark ages seemed upon the people...  
Then, as if out of nowhere, a single puffball appeared. Calling himself a "Darkness Slayer" he slayed the first of the 7 great evils. Some others tried their hands at destroying these Dark Beings that were terrorizing their beloved galaxy.  
They won, and became the 7 legendary Darkness Slayers.

However...  
1 Dark Being remained, known as Darkness Miracle; King of the Dark Beings.  
Thankfully... he also met his match at the hands of the eighth supreme Darkness Slayer. The Darkness Slayer from Pop Star.

It has been 60 years... since Darkness Miracle was defeated.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unknown Power, the Power Dimension

"…Volt…" said a mysterious voice.

"…wake up… chosen one…"

"What the?" said an orange puffball with extremely long bright green hair.

"I'm here? Again?" said Volt, the orange puffball.

"Who the hell are you?" he said looking at the bizarre what some-would-say "oracle" in front of him.

"I remember the bizarre aura last time I was here… but not you!" Volt said.

"Course you don't," said the oracle.

"Who… er… _what_ are you!" Volt demanded.

"I am the guardian of light, and it shall soon but all perish," said the aura oracle.

"Well, that doesn't make sense," Volt stated.

"What? How does it NOT make sense? Anyways, if darkness consumes this planet the universe will surely know dark ages!" shouted the oracle.

"Riiiiight. As far as I know, this is a dream, I'm guessing that this is supposed to mean something, but for right now back off. If I have to think while I'm dreaming that would mean I'd wake up soon. I usually like to get a good night's rest and all, so… if you don't mind, go away, kudasai," Volt said.

The oracle took a form, that of a puffball with pink skin.

"Listen here!" said the oracle.

"I can't do anything right now to prevent darkness from coming! YOU are the heir to the legendary hero!"

"Nah," Volt started,

"If I'm related to the 'Legendary hero' I would of already be destroying darkness as it is."

Volt examined the Pink puffball in front of him and stated,

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe in your history classes, stupid," said the Oracle.

"I _am_ the Legendary Hero after all."

"No kiddin'?" Volt started. "So you're Kirby, the legendary hero, eh?"

"Hai," said the pink puffball.

"Yes I am."

Volt fell to the blue aura ground and started laughing hysterically.

"What's… so funny?" the pink puffball asked.

"YOU! The 'LEGENDARY HERO'! GAHAHAHAHAHA!" Volt yelled.

The oracle, Kirby, got very steamed up that his face turned red. He walked over to Volt and said,

"Like it or not, _you_ are my descendant. Get with the program already!"

The Dream Kirby punched Volt in the back of his head and…

"OW!"

Volt yelled as he started to get up from his bed.

"That hurt! Wait a minute, this is my room, my house. I knew that was all a dream, me being related to the legendary hero, yeah right."

He got out of bed and walked out to his window to see some of his pals already up. He is 17, just finished school a year ago, has orange skin and has long green hair that goes down to the floor. He quickly combed his hair in a hurry, brushed his teeth and had a well-balanced meal. After raiding his fridge (his "well-balanced" meal), he went outside to talk amongst his friend about what they had been up to for the last few hours. He opened and closed the door to his cottage, and ran into the dead grass.

"Well, well, well," said a human as Volt approached.

"Look who's shown up now?"

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Volt explained.

"No prob, V," said the human.

Amongst them was also a puffling (they have arms, like Meta-Knight) with blue skin and black hair and another puffling with muscular arms and an eye patch.

"So, Jashimo…" Volt started.

"What's up?" the human, Jashimo answered.

Jash was a human with blonde hair and had a leather jacket on along with a pair of jeans.

"Uh… how's the machinery going?" Volt said.

"His machines are not worth the effort, haha!" The blue puffling said.

"Shut up Sain," Volt said to the blue puffling, Sain.

"At least the amp he made for my guitar was nice," said the muscular puffling.

"Yeah, I can barely get any sleep now. Oh well, it's nice that your sister let's you practice those late hours, Riff." Volt said.

The muscular puffling, Riff, nodded and turned away.

"Say V," started Jashimo.

"How come you NEVER water your lawn, after all this is Luin, the city that has the most water supply in all of Kronosone."

"Well…" Volt started.

"It's because it was like this when that… _thing_ came here…"

"Oh that's right," Jashimo said.

"Didn't it kill your mo---" Sain stopped Jashimo in mid-sentence, and shook his head at Jashimo.

"Whatever," Volt said.

"Let's get going to, uh… wherever we need to go!"

Just a few blocks from Volt's hut was the bustling city of Luin. It had been one of the most prosperous towns on the continent of Kronosone. It's streets filled with puffballs, animals, pufflings, humans and fairies alike, it seemed that the village would continue to live. However… Today was… different. When Volt and his friends reached the hill where they could oversee the main village they were filled with shock and despair. Before them did not show them the city they had grown up in, but a wasteland of what was.

"What the…" Volt said.

"What the hell!" Jashimo said.

"Let's get moving, find the innocents and get them to safety!" Sain said.

With those words in mind, he and Riff skidded down the hill, Sain pulled his sword out and Riff pulled out his daggers.

"I can't… believe it…" Volt said.

"Damnit, why the hell…"

"WHO the hell did this is a better question!" Jashimo yelled.

"I won't watch it burn to the ground, I probably can't do much but I'm going to help Sain and Riff. If you know what's right, V, you'll help too!"

Jash then skidded down the hill and followed the other two.

"I'd help… but I can't do anything," Volt said.

"If at all, I'm more on the lines destructive, I remember that bad chem. experiment…"

He sat there and watched as the city started to burn to the ground. His memories of the city flashed by him.

"It was a nice place," Volt said.

"Too bad it had to go… oh well, at least mo---"

He heard footsteps approaching from behind him, he quickly turned around to see a Waddle Dee with an eye-patch on, he carried a katana, had black hair and had a cape that covered the right half of his body.

"You are destructive you say?" said the Waddle Dee.

"Who the hell are you?" Volt exclaimed.

"You should help those people down there!"

"And why don't you?" said the Waddle Dee.

"Because… because…" Volt tried to think of a reason, but couldn't.

"Because you are weak?" said the Waddle Dee.

"You are not weak, see those people?"

He pointed at Volt's friends helping people get out of the burning buildings.

"Those are weak people, they help the weak, where they could be strong and let the strong survive!" the Waddle Dee said.

"No. They're doing the right thing!" KirbyVolt argued. "Doing the _right_ thing and being strong are 2 completely different things, my inferior," the Waddle Dee said.

"Who said I'm your inferior!" Volt yelled.

"You've got a lot of nerve, showing up at a mass fire in a city and… waitaminute…" Volt quickly looked at the Waddle Dee with a very angry face.

"YOU caused the fire!" he yelled.

"And how long did that take you to figure that out?" the Waddle Dee said.

"I may not be able to beat anyone in some sort of combat," said Volt.

"But for you I'm going to make an exception!"

Volt charged at the Waddle Dee, only to find himself punching air. The Waddle Dee had gone airborne and took out his katana and prepared to strike Volt below. Volt moved to the side quickly, and tried to kick the Waddle Dee this time. The Waddle Dee jumped again, smiled wickedly, and tried to slam KirbyVolt into the ground again. Volt ran away from it again, but as soon as the Waddle Dee landed, Volt made a run back to his house. The Waddle Dee pursued him there and ran as well.

"Phew…" Volt said.

"I think I lost him…"

"Lost who?" said the Waddle Dee from behind him.

"I've been waiting, what took you so long? You're making my job a lot harder, I can't be having any witnesses to what I've done now, can I?"

"Shit!" Volt yelled. The Waddle Dee's katana went hard against Volt's head, making Volt fall to the ground.

"Of course," the Waddle Dee said.

"I can't kill anyone either right now, due to regulations of that pompous CMK. But rest assured, we shall meet again, my inferior. Next time you won't be so lucky, ahahaha!" He walked off and left the scene.

Volt got up an hour later; he was badly bruised but no major injuries. He got up and realized that he was in that aura place yet again.

"Crap…" Volt said.

"Here, yet again?"

"You have no… uh… no… I've got the word, it's uh… aha! You've got no something," the dream Kirby said.

"Yup," Volt said.

"This is DEFINITELY a dream."

"Oh?" dream Kirby said.

"Can dreams do… THIS!" Dream Kirby went to punch Volt, put it went right through Volt like a cloud.

"Wha?" said dream Kirby. "Okay, best 2 out of 3!" He sweated and tried again, but the same thing happened. Tears fell out of his eyes very fast…

"But she said that I'd be able to punch, wah," the Dream Kirby said.

"Look," Volt started.

"This is a dream, nothing can hurt me. So you can go away now, I'd like to wake up and warn the others about that guy who just razed my town."

"Why don't you just fight him?" dream Kirby said.

"Because I know I can't," Volt said.

"Are you sure?" dream Kirby said.

"Time for you're training to begin, first I must teach you how to manipulate abilities."

"What? Training? This is definitely the WORST dream I've ever had," Volt said.

"Okay, so first," dream Kirby started.

"You breathe out all of your air, then with a kick of your feet…" dream Kirby started to act it out.

"…you then lunge back and then, INHALE!"

Dream Kirby then started to create a gale-force wind with his lungs. During it, Volt's hair started flowing insanely in that direction. Volt sweated at the weird talent that the dream was performing, and his eyes bugged out. The dream Kirby then stopped and took a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Volt said.

"Now I _know _this is a dream. No one can do that!"

"_You_ can," said the dream Kirby.

"Well, this is a dream," Volt said.

"What've I got to lose, other than my sanity?"

"That's the spirit, sort of…" the dream Kirby smiled.

Volt did all the same steps as Kirby and tried to inhale. He tired out instantly.

"Hmm, this is a dream, I should be able to do this. Well, better luck next time dream whatever!" Volt said.

"WHAT! You can't do that!" dream Kirby yelled, his mouth fell to the ground.

"Nope, guess not," KirbyVolt said.

"I could of sworn that he said that you were… Well, whatever. Fine, you're on your own kid," dream Kirby said.

"Some 'descendant'."

"'Descendant'?" Volt questioned.

The aura place began to fade and light began to fill the area.

Volt awoke by his cottage.

"That… was weird," he said.

"Now for the matter at hand, where'd that jerk go?"

"V!" Jashimo yelled as he ran from a group of wounded people.

"You're up!"

"What do you think I'm doing, sleepwalking? Have you seen that Waddle Dee?" Volt said.

"So you refuse to leave me alone," said the Waddle Dee atop KirbyVolt's cottage.

"Wait!" Jashimo yelled.

"I saw that guy running from the burning town!"

"Correct," the Waddle Dee said.

He jumped off Volt's cottage and drew his sword.

"Now that I don't have anyone keeping tabs on me, I think I'll kill you all for being able to survive."

"That's just cruel," Sain, running up to the scene, said as he drew his sword.

"I don't care to fight _you_," said the Waddle Dee.

"I'll kill you later, right now is that orange puffball right there."

"Shit," Volt said.

"Who ARE you anyways?" Riff questioned, just arriving at the scene.

"I am a member of Team CMK, remember that. I am the one who razes cities and assassinates those in our way. I am Sonal, the assassin of the dark."

With those words Sonal made lightning fall from the sky to have the others back far away from him and his target. That being done, he ran directly for Volt. Volt panicked and ducked while clamping his hands together.

"Sain, Riff! We've got to help V!" Jashimo yelled.

Volt didn't know what had come over him, but the minute Sonal got close to him, he stood up, his hands still next to each other, and waited for Sonal to strike.

"You're going to get killed!" a female puffball yelled at Volt from afar. Sonal came right in front of Volt and then prepared to stab him in the head.

"This will be a lot easier than I thought, Lord Dark will be proud of me for this!" Sonal said. "You're death will make sure that no one interferes with us when we take over the planet!" Volt's hands then started to move away from each other, just as Sonal's sword started to come in. The hands moved farther away from each other, and started to create an inter-dimensional rift. Sonal's sword got sucked into the rift and the rift closed. Volt regained consciousness of what was going on, and saw it the moment to punch Sonal in the face. The rift opened, yet again, but released 2 swords in opposite directions. Sonal retrieved his sword, while Volt perfectly nabbed his, confused of how his body could do such a thing.

"Volt doesn't know how to use swords…" Sain said.

Regardless to Sain's comment, Volt swung his katana lightning fast, just enough time for Sonal to put his up.

"What the?" Sonal said.

Volt took back his sword and jumped and attempted the same technique Sonal had tried to use on him. Sonal ran out of the way, and then charged at Volt with his katana. Volt countered the attack with his own katana, and sent Sonal's swing back at him. Sonal then threw his sword very fast at Volt in an attempt to knock him off guard, but Volt dodged it and ran at Sonal. Defenseless Sonal stayed in his same position, attempting to take on the blow. Volt swung and Sonal dodged, he swung again and he dodged again. It kept up like clockwork, Volt would try to hit Sonal and Sonal would dodge his every move. "Face it, no matter how fast you swing that," Sonal said.

"I'll _always_ be faster. Heh heh heh heh."

"Shut up, patch-eye," Volt spat.

Volt drew his sword again and attempted to swing, Sonal dodged but then Volt immediately swung at Sonal's new location, much faster than last time. SPLATCH. Volt's katana had made a hole in Sonal's forehead, now leaking with blood. Sonal fell to the ground, out cold, and the rift appeared in front of Volt again, and took in Volt's katana.

Meanwhile, on a hill not to far from there…

"So," said a shadowy puffball.

"You have figured out the power dimension, as lord would want. Excellent, I shall inform him on my way back to Dreamlania."

With that, the puffball disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Starting a journey

Sonal lied on the ground. Volt, was dazed and confused at what had just happened, so were the others. The female puffball came running down the cliff.

"VOLT!" she yelled.

"Miss Elie herself needs to show up, eh?" said Jashimo.

The minute Elie got there, Sonal got back up.

"Fools! I have the blood of the majuu in my veins, you CAN NOT kill me!" Sonal barked.

"I don't think Volt tried to kill you," Sain said.

Disregarding the comment, Sonal charged right at the new player on the scene, hoping for an instant K.O.

BOOM

Sonal was blasted with a huge beam of energy, sending him far into the landscape. Jashimo calmly held his bazooka, steam of the blast coming from it.

"Heh heh," he smirked as he pushed his sunglasses against his face.

"Do I own or what?"

Volt was still sitting there, not really caring what had happened, still confused.

"Volt! Snap out of it!" Jashimo yelled.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about I fire this thing at you!" Volt sat there.

"Clearly," Elie started.

"This subject is unresponsive due to some impulse in his brain that will not let him contact reality, therefore not being able to notice anything and being completely vulnerable to anything."

"What?" Sain said.

"Oh never mind," Elie sighed.

"What… what did I just do?" Volt said to himself, fairly loud.

"It's obvious," Elie started.

"Here we go again…" Jash said as he rolled his eye.

"You see," Elie said.

"Some how Volt's hands were capable of creating a rift with in the time/space continuum, and with that it functioned like a black hole for only weapons. That being the case, it used a vacuum to suck up the weapon of his opponent, some how copying two, allowing him to use the same moves as his opponent."

"Okay…" Riff said.

Elie glared at them for a second.

"It basically means that he took the sword of that guy and was able to use his own tool against him!" She yelled.

"So… what was that thing?" Volt started to lose his trance.

"Hmm… it requires further study," Elie said

"If you could just show it to me again…"  
Volt put his hands together like last time, but nothing happened.

"Okay…" Volt said.

"We should be a little more concerned what happened to the guy I blasted," Jashimo said.

"He could be out killing some of the villagers."

"Oh… right!" Elie said.

"Let's get going!" Jashimo said.

They took off, Volt sat there for a moment.

"What the heck was that?" he muttered.

A strong wind blew right past him, and another puffball, beige-colored skin, appeared in front of him.

"That was the power dimension," said the beige puffball.  
Volt could not see most of the other's face, it was covered with a cape that seemed to stretch all the way across his front and back.

"It will come in handy to you," said the beige puffball.

"How so!" Volt questioned.

"Go to Dreamlania, you'll find your answers there," the beige puffball said.

With those words, a gale wind blew again and the other puffball disappeared.

"Now who was THAT guy?" Volt asked himself.

"Ugh, first that dream, then that Sonal-guy and that weird rift, now this. I'm getting a horrible headache from all of this! I should probably head to the rest of the gang, no use trying to figure it out on my own."

The city was in ruins. Everything had been burned to the ground, many injured and 2 people dead.  
"Why would that guy do this!" Sain questioned with an angry voice.

"A sword is given to a person for defense, not for brute force!"

"Actually," Jashimo said.

"There's no way any of this damage could have been done with his sword. The only thing that his sword could do would be open tanks of gasoline, which this city doesn't have. He had to have MADE those fires."

"But that would be impossible!" Elie said.

Realizing the group standing there, the mayor of the village approached them.

"Mayor Leon," Jashimo said.

Leon was an old hermit cappy that had lived peacefully in this town for many years. His face was extremely wrinkled, and he was always carrying a stick.

"So," Mayor Leon said.

"My teenage paradise has been ruined by some idiot, has it?"  
By the law of the city of Luin, when the child reached the age of 12, the parents would be forced out of the house and have to move somewhere else. This gave their kids a chance to start living on their own, and they didn't have to buy a house. Thus, Luin was considered the paradise for teenagers, because most parents here would not live to be 40 before having to move.

"It looks that way, Mayor Leon," Elie said.

"It's such a shame," Mayor Leon said.

"It was going so nicely too."

"When I get my hands on that guy!" Sain said.

"I'm going to KILL him. Because of him, my brother is now seriously injured, he could die!"

"There's nothing to worry about there," Mayor Leon said.

"I'll take good care of all the injured villagers. However, we also had two casualties today. One being the father of a 12 year-old, just about to start his life on his own."  
His face turned grim as he had to give the second victim.

"The second, being my grand-daughter."  
Elie gasped, and tears started to flow from her eyes. She had been best friends with Leon's granddaughter since they were babies.

"This… is too cruel," Riff said.

"I know this may be hard for you Elie," Mayor Leon said.

"But what did you say about those fires?"

A figure started to walk down the road and said:

"Plain and simple," the voice was none other than Volt's

"Some how that Sonal guy is able to wield the power of Majuu, he said it's in his blood or something."  
The Mayor's eyes opened wide, and he almost fainted, luckily Jashimo and Sain caught him. His stick fell to the ground.

"The power… of majuu?" the mayor questioned.

"Yeah, that's what that guy said," Volt replied.

"No… that power, it shouldn't exist!" the Mayor said.

"Why is that?" Riff asked as he folded his arms.

"Didn't you learn ANYTHING in school!" Elie barked at him.

"The power of the majuu is what the demon entity Dark Matter and his followers wielded in the times of the Great Hero Legend of Kirby!"

"Great Hero Legend…" Volt muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Elie quickly snapped at him.

"Oh!" Volt said

"Nothing, never mind, heh heh heh…"

"No…" the Mayor said as he got back up.

"This is a different majuu power. It was thought to have been permanently destroyed 60 years ago."

They all looked at him in bafflement. History never taught any of them that. Well, never taught the ones that listened anyways.

"So…" Volt said.

"A different majuu power…"

"That is correct," the Mayor said.

"It came in the form of 7 powerful Dark Beings, as they called themselves. Along with their underlings, they tried to conquer the universe. However they were thwarted by the 7, now Legendary, Darkness Slayers. The reason none of you know this is due to the fact that they were never truly defeated. They were all sealed in hell's limbo, a place of isolated consciousness that they were supposed to never have escaped from. Only such a majuu power can wield the elements so easily."

"So," Jashimo said.

"You're saying that he's one of the Dark Beings!"

"No," the Mayor said.

"He would've killed everyone if he was. But if he does posses such power, it can only mean that the universe is going to fall into a dark era yet again."

"Wait!" Volt said.  
"What if we just found a way to find the Legendary Darkness Slayer guys? We could just have them seal them back up!"

"No, that wouldn't work," the Mayor said.

"First off, we're not even sure if they have been awakened. Second, the process to seal them means they have to give up something very costly."

"What is it?" Jashimo asked.

"Their soul," the Mayor said.

"Their… soul?" Riff said.

"Correct," said the Mayor.

"The only ritual of which they knew was to seal those demons into limbo with their soul. Thus rendering their bodies useless. However, since never truly killed, their bodies still function, but have no personality. One can say it is a cruel fate, but it's the truth. Their souls are ripped from their bodies upon the use of the seal, and even if the seal was broken, their souls would still live in their new world."

"Well then…" Volt said.

"I'm going back to my house for a while, no one bother me okay?"

"That is fine Volt," said the Mayor.

"This village was made for the citizens to do as they choose, I can understand you not wanting to here and old man lecture, hohoho."

"It's not that," Volt said.

"Just don't worry 'bout it, kay?"

"Sure thing," Sain said.

Sain and the others looked back at Mayor Leon as Volt walked back to his house.

"Say Mayor," Elie said.

"How do you know all this?"  
Mayor Leon's face looked even grimmer.

"I knew one of those Darkness Slayers. He became good friends with me 60 years ago, but vanished after the King of the Dark Beings had been killed."

"What was his name?" Sain asked.

"It was…" the Mayor began.

Though it didn't seem like much time had passed, apparently all the times Volt had gotten knocked up made up for a good 3-4 hours of the day. The sun was starting to set, and Volt was in his house. Inside his house, it was starting to look bare. All his bed was now was a mattress, and his fridge had been raided of nearly all of his food. He had put the fridge-food into a cooler, and the rest on top of it. What was he doing? Volt kept at it, taking down posters and such, finally getting out a very large bag. He had been so concentrated that he didn't notice that Jashimo had been in his doorway for about 5 minutes.

"Oh," Volt said.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Volt kept up with what he was doing, starting to put the food in the bag.

"What are you doing?" Jashimo asked.

"It's not like _you_ of all people to take off at a time like this. Or any time for that matter."

"So," Volt said.

"I've been figured out, guilty as charged, hahaha!"  
The tone in his voice was quite happy, not what you'd expect from anyone at a time like this.

"Well ya see," Volt said.

"I've been having these crazy 'visions', if you will. I don't know what they mean or anything, but today, I guess, sort of fulfilled them. I'm leaving town and heading for the continent of Dreamlania."

"Why!" Jashimo said, surprised by Volt's statement.

"I just said," Volt said

"It's because of those crazy 'visions'. Yeah, I know, sounds weird, right? Well, I guess a part of my mind, small as it is, is very intrigued with them. So I just want to get that curiosity off my chest and kill that guy for razing our village that's all."  
His tone was still very happy, but in a sense it sounded fake.

"Is there another reason?" Jashimo asked.

"Yeah," Volt said, face turning grim.

"I recognized that guy that came here today and destroyed our city. Though faint, I remembered. That's the guy that killed my mom."

"It is?" Jashimo's eyes opened wide.

"Yeah," Volt said.

"I'm now on a quest to avenge my mother and kill that bastaard. I don't want to see what happened to this village happen anywhere else. Yeah, I know, freaky that this is coming from me, the coward. But once I get that guy, I'll come back, hoping to have the same happy place that I grew up in. Jashimo, I ask that no one follows me. True, I probably can't handle it on my own, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I've taken this as my own problem.

"Volt!" Jashimo yelled.

"You don't have to! You can just stay here!"

"No he can't," said a voice outside.

It was Mayor Leon, who had just been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"He needs to go," Mayor Leon said.

"According to Sain, that Waddle Dee only wanted to fight Volt, correct Volt?"

"Yep," Volt said.

"Damnit Volt!" Jashimo said.

"I told Sain to keep that a secret! You don't have to go along with it!"

"He'll come back anyways," Volt said.

"I don't care if I die, as long as I know I tried to kill that guy, I can die happy. I have my only clue that Dreamlania is where I should go. So I'm going, no questions asked."

"But Volt!" Jashimo yelled.

"What about Sain and Riff? What about Elie! Don't they matter to you!"

Volt put on his large sack, took some of his bedding and made a makeshift cloak for him. Right after, he walked right past Jashimo and Mayor Leon and started to head off in a direction.

"It's best not to interfere with destiny," Mayor Leon said.

"Do me a favor young lad. Take this to Volt before he gets lost, and show him that you're his best friend and let him do what he wants."  
Mayor Leon handed a weird star-shaped object to Jashimo.

"What is it?" Jashimo said.

"It's a present from his father," Mayor Leon said.

"He told me to give that to him when the time was right. I believe the right time is now."

"His… father?" Jashimo said.

"Don't think too hard into my boy," Mayor Leon said.

"His father was a strange one, I myself cannot exactly describe him. I'm not even sure if his father is still alive or not, but that was a gift for Volt. What it is for, I haven't the foggiest clue."

"A strange one indeed," Jashimo said as he clutched the object.

Volt had not walked very far from his home before night had fell, he set up near a pre-made campsite and laid down. Just before Volt got to sleep, two figures approached him. At first, he was scared that he was going to get killed before he could even get a good start, and as soon as he started to see the figures from his fire, he started to feel a little relief. Jashimo and Elie both approached Volt.

"It's a beautiful night tonight," Elie said.

Both Jashimo and Elie had some things in their hands.

"Look," Volt said.

"I don't want you two coming along and…"  
Both Jashimo and Elie put their objects down in front of the campfire and sat down on some of the logs.

"I finally finished it!" Elie said with glee.

"It's my awesome helmet for navigation! It contains maps of most of the continents on Pop Star and how to get their fast! You know Volt, you almost went into an entire circle!"

"Oh…" Volt said embarrassed.

"Uh… I knew that. I was just waiting… to uh… say goodbye to the gang and stuff, yeah."

"Suuuure," Elie said, giving him a very bizarre look.

"Uh…" Volt said, fairly freaked out at the way Elie was looking at him.

"Oh," Jashimo said.

"Mayor Leon told me to give this to you."

Jashimo showed Volt the star-shaped object that had been given to him. Volt took it into his hands.

"I could've sworn I've seen this somewhere before," Volt said.

"Mayor Leon said that your father wanted to give it to you," Jashimo said.

"Ya don't say?" Volt said.

"I wonder what it exactly is?"

"I'm sure you'll find out," Elie said.

"It's pretty dark out," Jashimo said.

"We should start to head home."

"Wait!" Volt said.

"It's a nice view here why don't you two just spend the night out here with me!"

"Uh…" Jashimo said.

"It's not too comfortable, maybe that's why."

"I'm a girl you moron," Elie said to Volt.

"What exactly are you planning to DO, anyways!"

Elie glared at Volt very sharply with that remark.

"No, no, no!" Volt said.

"It's not like that at it all!"  
Both of them began to walk off, a bit ticked they had made their way there.

"Alright," Volt said.

"Guess I'll just sleep here on my own…"

He watched the two of them walk away, they said something to each other, and Elie began to make herself a bed out of sand. Jashimo headed back to Volt's area.

"Huh?" Volt said.

"Man, you are GUI-LA-BLE," Jashimo said as he walked to Volt.

"What?" Volt was confused.

"Well, we already walked this far," Jashimo said.

"It would kind of be stupid to walk all the way back, just to have it go pitch dark on us. But MAN, did you make Elie mad for a second, you perv!"

"WHAT!" Volt yelled.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! That's… that's just… gross. You're the real perv!"

"Hahaha!" Jashimo laughed.

"Tell that to her. She seems to think you wanted to--"

Before Jashimo could finish his sentence, Volt found a frying pan in his bag and whacked Jashimo extremely hard on the head. Jashimo fell to the ground, stars paraded around his head.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Volt yelled, a little foam coming from his mouth.

"SHUT UP AND GET TO SLEEP, AND KEEP THOSE DISTURBING THOUGHTS OUT OF MY MIND! Phew Boy I'm tired. Thanks for making me even more sleeping by yelling at you. Jashimo? Jashimo? Daijoubidesuka? Ah, whatever. You must just be really out of it after I had hit you with this pan. Well, tomorrow I'm going to officially start that journey of mine. Got that?"

Jashimo was snoring, Volt sweated and was about to get mad, but didn't he put his frying pan back in his bed and prepared for a good long sleep. The campfire went out, and Volt fell to sleep.


End file.
